the Future We May Have Together
by AngelWarriors
Summary: She left five months ago with her mother, to see if their is any truth to her sister being alive. He just didn't expect her to return as a blonde. {Laurel/Oliver}


**Title: the Future We May Have Together**  
**Pairing: Laurel/Oliver hints of others**  
**Spoilers/Warnings: Future-Fic, but 1x17 to be safe. **  
**Author Note: In the comics Dinah Laurel Lance, does eventually dye her hair blonde. After she gets tired of wearing a wig, when she takes on her alter ego. Also a bit Pre-Canary/Black Canary action. I don't own Arrow.  
****Summary: She left five months ago with her mother, to see if their is any truth to her sister being alive. He just didn't expect her to return as a blonde.  
**

His blue eyes widen as he studies the blonde woman walking towards him.

It honestly took a moment for him to recognize his former girlfriend. After all, he has never seen her as blonde before, and he has never seen Laurel dye her in the past. Of course, he was stuck on the island for five years, and besides that one phone call which he screwed up.

But he had other reasons to be surprised, he was under the impression. Laurel was still in Asia looking for her younger sister with her mother. Honestly for the Lance's sake, he hoped, Sarah was alive.

Sara will always be his biggest regret.

For several different reasons, and honestly besides having a slight attraction to her. He was never in love with her. For the past fifteen years, he has only loved one woman.

Dinah Laurel Lance.

Even though he has dated a few women (Helena and McKenna) since his return from the island. However, his relationship with Helena and McKenna were short lived.

Helena has a lot of serious issues, and eventually turned her anger against him and the people he cared about, and McKenna was a victim in the crossfire. McKenna is currently at St. Rose Hospital in a comatose state.

However, despite his brief relationships with them, he can't deny the fact he always wanted a second (fifth-sixth) chance with Laurel.

But at the same time he wasn't going to wait around for months and possibly years, for the second (fifth-sixth) chance to happen.

But the day he heard of Laurel and Tommy's break up, he can't deny the fact, there was a part of him that leap for joy. Even though, he knows that Laurel won't jump into a romance with him again so soon after their break up.

But he was surprised, when Laurel showed up at the Queen Manor, a week after the Laurel and Tommy break up. Assisting they needed to talk.

He was honestly a bit surprised when she admitted that she still loved him, but she also needed closure with her relationship with Tommy. He understood.

He knew during his time on the island, their relationship was mostly sex-based, and perhaps deep down she was using Tommy. Perhaps, she felt like she owed it Tommy to give their relationship a real shot.

However, he was surprised when she told him of her mother's theory that Sarah may still be alive. She was leaving with her mother to search for her.

She also admitted, she didn't expect him to wait for her. If and when she comes back, they can see where their relationship takes them, assuming he is still single at the time.

That was five months ago.

His lips quirk into a smile, "Nice hair."

She gently weave her fingers through her blonde locks, "I needed a change."

"Did you find Sarah?" he questions softly.

"No, but I need to move on. I can't continue living in the past like my parents are," she replies. He nods in understanding. "But I do know somebody tampered with yacht causing the accident."

His eyes widen. It was pretty much old news to him, and he knows who tampered with the yacht, or at least ordered somebody with experience to tamper with it.

Although, regardless of his mother's reasons (if she had any), she was still guilty in his eyes. He just needs to find the proof, that would condemn her to a trial.

"How did you find that piece of information out?" he questions.

"A man in Hong Kong, said he had information about my sister or at least the circumstances surrounding her death," she said softly. Her blue eyes studying the cars the drove past them. "He overheard a conversation, regarding the deal. I suppose a person from Tempest wanted your father out of the way. My sister...you were just collateral damage."

"So what are you going to do now?" he questions softly. Even though, he already knows the answer. She would want to get justice for her possibly deceased sister. For him being stuck on the island for five years.

Even though, he did have a few chances to get off the island, but he never told her those details. In the few conversation they had, when he talked about the island.

"Get justice for her," she replies. "Perhaps its the last thing I can do for her."

He nods, "I'll help you."

She cocks her head towards him, smiling brightly.

Her fingers intertwine with his, as they walk towards some random unknown location, but he get the feeling that Dinah Laurel Lance would always be his side.

As a friend, a lover, and perhaps as a partner as well.

He is looking forward to the future he may have with her. He knows they would have their rough spots, she may be pleased when she finds out that he is the Hood, or the stuff he has been keeping from her regarding her sister's death.

But he knows they will get through it together.

**-the End**

**Author Note: I was debating whether or not to continue this, but I suck writing chapter fics. So you will probably never get an update from me. However, I may write a few fics that somewhat tie in this verse. With Laurel being the Black Canary, and knowing Oliver's secret. After all its only a matter of time before she finds out the show. Hopefully.  
**


End file.
